Talk:Malachite/@comment-159.191.197.243-20190603160321
Foeslayer blinked awake to a prison cell. It took another few blinks to register the elegant, white-haired woman on the other side of the bars. "You," she hissed, lunging towards her---and getting yanked back by chains. "I wouldn't if I were you," Diamond warned. "Those chains are specially made to keep you contained. No easy feat---it was hard to capture you while you still wore that protection." Foeslayer spat in her face. "What do you want from me?" "Nothing... yet." She smirked. "I just felt the need to punish the woman who tore my family apart. You stole my son, so I decided to return the favor... only, both of your children were gone when I found you." Diamond tilted her head. "This is much more ideal, though, wouldn't you say?" "I didn't steal him! He went with me because he wanted to!" "Whatever helps you sleep better, dear," Diamond said flippantly, waving a hand. "You broke poor Snowflake's heart, though. She's been so distraught over you taking her love and giving her that scar---" "It was an accident!" Foeslayer protested. "I never meant to hurt her!" "Regardless of whether she did it or not, she's never married," Diamond continued. "She's been living with my daughter Snowfox for the past sixteen years, too saddened to move on." Foeslayer stared at her in shock, than burst out laughing. "What is it?" Diamond demanded. "What's so funny?" "I never would've guessed you were so stupid," Foeslayer choked, shaking her head. "Snowflake didn't even care about Arctic. You really never saw that look whenever you brought him up? Or the glow in her eyes whenever Snowfox walked into the room?" Diamond's face darkened. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that Snowflake and Snowfox are in a relationship, dingbat." Diamond slapped her across the face. "Never---ever---''ever---''" she hissed. "How dare---''to suggest that ''my daughter would ever---" "Be a lesbian?" Foeslayer stuck out her bottom lip in mock sympathy. "Awww, your perfect little daughter turned out to be part of another minority group you hate for no reason. I'm sooooo sorry... wait, no, I'm not." "Arctic is dead," Diamond snapped. The shock hit her with the feel of a thousand spears of ice. True, they'd fallen out of love---but she still didn't want to see him dead. "I don't believe you," she said bravely. "Oh, really?" Diamond held up her phone to a news article with two pictures---one of a gruesome scene with Arctic's body ripped open at the stomach and missing its tongue, the other with Darkstalker in handcuffs. "No," Foeslayer whispered, realizing what must have happened. What her baby boy had done. "No, no, no..." (Clearsight POV) "She's resting for now," Katydid told her, closing the door to Whiteout's room. "She was really shaken up when me and Tau found her. She knew even though she didn't see the article..." Clearsight sighed. "Whiteout... she has these visions. Hallucinations. They're always pretty vivid, and they're almost always true. A lot of people just dismiss it as craziness, though." Katydid bit her lip. "Is that the reason why she freaked out when Darkstalker showed up?" "Yeah, probably." The two girls were silent for a second. Then Clearsight burst out crying. "Hey, hey, hey, it's ok," Katydid soothed, hugging her. "You're going to be fine, Clear. I promise." "F-Foeslayer was always s-so nice," Clearsight sobbed. "And Arctic was sc-scary, but he w-wasn't awful... and now D-Darkstalker's evil, and it's all my fault..." "Clearsight, listen to me," Katydid said, looking her in the eyes. "It was nobody's fault but his. You didn't tell him to kill his father. You didn't tell him to attack Whiteout's boyfriend. You didn't tell him to do any of the things he did. Got it?" She sniffed. "O-Okay." "Good." They sat down on the couch, Clearsight wiping away her tears. Katydid hesitatingly picked up her guitar and started playing. "Even if I am in love with you / all this to say, what's it to you? / Observe the blood, the rose tattoo / of the fingerprints on me from you," she sang. "Other evidence has shown that / you and I are still alone, we / skirt around the danger zone / and don't talk about it later..." "Marlene watches from the wall / her mocking smile says it all," Clearsight sang shakily. "As she observes the rise and fall / of every soldier passing..." "But the only one here now is me / I'm fighting things I cannot see," the two girls sang together. "And I think it's called my destiny / that I am changing... Marlene on the wall..." ------------ This was equal parts sad and funny to write... okay, maybe more sad. It's both winding this down and building it up, and I kind of like how it turned out. Side note: The song Katydid and Clearsight are singing is called Marlene On The Wall, by Suzanne Vega. It's an old song, but I've always thought it fit Clearsight pretty well. It also sounds gorgeous. Anyways, hope you liked this one, and I'll try and post again soon! ---Starry the NightWing